


Mean So Much To Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Married: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Rape Recovery, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Support, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is doing something nice for Danny, & Grace, Cause they were there every step of the way of his recovery, Is he successful?, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This follows "Always Be There For You, Always", & this is part of my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean So Much To Me:

*Summary: Steve is doing something nice for Danny, & Grace, Cause they were there every step of the way of his recovery, Is he successful?, Will they like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This follows "Always Be There For You, Always", & this is part of my "Married" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

"Shit, That's hot !", exclaimed Commander Steve McGarrett, as he was taking a pan out of the oven without handmitts, He brought quickly over to the table, without spilling it's content, **"I just hope Grace & Danny likes it"**, he thought to himself, as he thought his husband, & his daughter, who were spending the day together.

 

Meanwhile, The Father/Daughter Duo were enjoy the zoo, & they saw every animal that Hawaii had to offer, Grace was enjoying herself, but she could stop worrying about her daddy, She looked up at Danny, & asked, "Danno ?, Is Daddy feel better now ?", The Question caught the blond detective off guard, & he took a moment to answer his precious daughter.

 

"He sure is, Monkey, The Doctors are making him feel better, Our ohana is too, Plus we are doing our parts, cause we are the best medience for him, He loves so much, just like we do him", The Little Girl smiled, & nodded. She spotted a stuffed monkey, & said, "Can we get that for Daddy, Danno ?, Please ?", The Blond Man nodded, & said, "Sure, Monkey", & they headed to purchase the gift for their love one, & head for home.

 

Everything was going ok to Steve's plan, He washed up, & made sure that the arrangements are just the way that he wants, He checked his watch, "Danno & Grace will be here any minute", he said to himself, got into position, & when he heard the camaro, He smiled, cause he knew that they would love this surprise from him.

 

When they got inside, Danny sniffed the air, & the handsome blond said, "Babe, Something smells wonderful", & when they were fully inside, He & Grace were speechless, "Wow, This looks so wonderful, Daddy, Just like what Grandma Williams makes back in New Jersey", The Navy Seal chuckled, & said, 'It is Grandma Williams's reciepe, I asked for it", which made them look at him really surprised.

 

"I am taking Italian Cooking Lessons from her, She was very patient with me, I wanted to show my family, How much they mean to me, & I wanted to say "Thank you", What way ?, But with food", Danny nodded approvingly, & so did Grace, He said, "Monkey, Go wash your hands, & sit down, We will be there shortly", The Little Girl nodded, & was back in a flash afterwards, as she waits for her dads.

 

"You never sieze to amaze me, Super Seal, I am so glad that you are feeling better, Plus, I am so glad that you had my mother to talk to", He kissed him, & as he was doing that, He was playing with his bulge, using his knee. The Five-O Commander moaned, as his husband was doing this, Then they were getting into it, til Grace calls out exclaiming, "Daddy, Danno, Come on, I am starving !", Danny said, "Later ?", Steve nodded, & said in affirmation, "Later", Then Danny exclaimed back to his child, "Ok, Hold your horses, We are coming !", Steve added, "Yeah, We are not as young, as we used to be !", They walked into the kitchen hand in hand, about to join their daughter in their first family dinner, since Steve's ordeal, & feels good to go back to normal, & start their future new & fresh, with fulfilling dreams, that are important to each of them, & then as a family.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
